


Cruel Dawn

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Crowley, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley spend a night at Crowley's place. Aziraphale comes up with a plan on how to face their respective authorities, but before they can do that they have to confess their love for one another, as neither of them can hold it anymore.





	Cruel Dawn

Crowley was sitting on an edge of his bed, a bottle of champagne in his hand, staring at a wall. 

Two friends, an angel and a demon, saved humanity from destruction mere hours before. Now they were trying to make some sense of what has happened and to prepare themselves for the inevitable vengeance by Heaven anh Hell for their treason. 

"This champagne is done" Crowley said, "Do you want more? I think I have some wine left..."

"No, no... My head is dizzy enough," Aziraphale answered, rubbing his eyes. 

"They both kept silent for a few minutes."

Crowley looked at the ceiling and said in a low voice:

"Did you really plan to stop talking to me?"

For all Aziraphale could tell, he sounded hurt.

"Well... If we were both destroyed how could I ever talk to you, Crowley?" Aziraphale said with a hint of shame in his voice.

"Satan can't destroy you. He's my kind, a fallen angel. He could've destroyed me, though. And the last thing you wanted me to hear..."

"Crowley, I..."

"You did it for a reason. I did come up with something. We won. But we may still be doomed. So... I need to tell you something."

"Crowley..."

"No. Listen. You listen now", Crowley turned to him. His face wasn't angry or frustrated, but there was so much sadness in his eyes, it made Aziraphale's own heart tighten in pain, "I love you. You should know it now. I should've told you a long time ago, but... Doesn't matter. I love you, I always did. From the very beginning. I'm sorry I..."

"Crowley, please. Let me speak," Aziraphale moved closer and took. Crowley's hand in his own, "Stop saying goodbye. I have a plan."

"You do?" Crowley's eyebrows raised.

"Yes, but it's not the most important thing now. The most important thing is, Crowley, that I love you too." 

Crowley opened his mouth, looking completely astonished, but Aziraphale gently placed a finger on his lips.

"Please, Crowley, let me speak. It took me a long while," Aziraphale chuckled sadly, "but I won't hesitate now, when we've gone that far, with the Antichrist and the world and everything. I love you, I really, really do. I hurt you so much, and it hurt me, even more, to push you away, oh, you've got no idea how... Anyway, what I wanted to say was..."

"Angel!" Crowley put his hand in the back of Aziraphale's neck and pulled himself closer for a kiss, but Aziraphale stopped him.

"I haven't finished, Crowley. Wait, please. I'm very nervous. I've been thinking about that prophecy, the "you have to choose your faces wisely" line. See, I thought that Heaven was my side, but I was wrong... You and I, we're on our own side. The two of us. Together. So... What if we should change our bodies, so I will look like you and you look like me. We will be caught, you and I both, and subjected to a trial. And you, well, me in disguise of you will be put in holy water to be destroyed. Only it will do nothing, as I can't be destroyed by it. And I..."

Angel!" Crowley exclaimed in bliss, "You really do amaze me! How did you even come up with stuff like that, I mean... It's brilliant!"

"Well, I just..." Aziraphale lowered his eyes, blushing embarrassed, then lifted them and looked in Crowley's eyes with so much affection, it radiated his whole face, "I just had to find a way for us to stay together. We already wasted so many years in..."

"Angel", Crowley whispered, gasping, and moved his face so close to Aziraphale's, their noses touched each other side by side, "I won't let anyone hurt..."

Crowley couldn't finish, as Aziraphale kissed him on the lips with such rush as if it was his last minute on Earth. Crowley, breathing heavily, wrapped his both arms around Aziraphale's body, and started covering angel's face with hasty and warm kisses, starting from the chin and all the way up to the forehead, while Aziraphale surrended and let himself slowly melt under Crowley's caress. Then he put his hand on Crowley's cheek and Crowley stopped, they looked each other in the eyes for some long moments, before Aziraphale finally spoke

"Listen, Crowley. I pray it will all work out well tomorrow. But we're playing with fire here..."

"Hell yes, we are," Crowley said, still gasping, with a cunning smile.

"Playing with fire, as Agness said. In any case. I've got no idea what will happen tomorrow. I know one thing for certain, though. I want you."

Crowley's lips were trembling, and his hands were shaking now.

"Do you hear me?" Aziraphale continued, starting to gasp himself, "I want you." 

Crowley pushed Aziraphale by his shoulders, gently, until he was lying on a couch. Crowley placed himself above him, leaning on his elbows, but he couldn't move, as he stared Aziraphale in the eyes.

"What's wrong, dear?" Aziraphale asked, wondering why Crowley was so terrified, "Why are you shaking?"

"Ahhmm... I... My head is spinning, angel..." Crowley's hair was wet from the sweat and stuck to his forehead, "I've got not a single bloody idea what to do now."

"Just kiss me," Aziraphale said, now being contaminated with the same thrill.

Crowley started to kiss Aziraphale carefully, first the lips, and then to the jawline. His breath was ragged and his lips were trembling more and more. Then he placed a delicate kiss on Aziraphale's neck, which made an angel moan and bend his neck back a tiny bit. The sound made Crowley's blood boil, and his kisses became greedy and passionate, his fingers wandered on Aziraphale's body, burning like hot steel through the fabric of his shirt. Still, even as scalding as his touch was, it was tender and soft, without a hint of roughness.

"You're mine. Mine..." Crowley hissed into Aziraphale's ear, gently biting it with his front teeth, "Always mine..."

Aziraphale run his fingers through Crowley's hair, and after stroking it gently, tried to grab it, but the hair was too short. Crowley raised on one elbow and looked into Aziraphale's face with amusement.

"What the hell was that?" he said, smiling, with eyes slightly rounded in surprise.

"What, you didn't like it?" Aziraphale was looking quite innocent, save for the mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Hmm, nah, I didn't say that... But I need to grow my hair a little bit for your... Ugghmm... You know what I mean, okay..."

Speaking wasn't particularly easy for Crowley at that moment, and to be perfectly honest, English seemed to be a foreign language for him, and, apart from two incoherent phrases in Latin, all the languages that Crowley had ever know abandoned him all at once. He started kissing Aziraphale on the lips while trying to undo the buttons of his shirt with one hand, which he found more than tricky, and letting Aziraphale make a complete mess of his already messy and wet hair. He started moving downward as he finished the shirt undoing, but Aziraphale grabbed him insistently by the back of his neck, and kissed him hard, biting his lower lip. Aziraphale then tilted his head on a side and kissed him with his lips more open now, caressing his tongue with his own teasingly and lightly at start, but before long the kiss was fierce and passionate. Crowley pulled his head back, as he was breathing heavily. His eyes were moist, his skin wet and he was looking into Aziraphale's eyes.

"I...Oh, I... I love you so much," he whispered with his voice a bit broken, "Aziraphale." 

Aziraphale didn't answer, as he put his hand on Crowley's cheek. Crowley turned his head and kissed his palm fervently. 

Then he moved his body downwards, as he was kissing Aziraphale's neck, moving to his collarbone, then to the chest, and, most delicately, his stomach, keeping himself upon his shaking arms. Then Aziraphale gently pushed him away.

Aziraphale raised himself on his elbows and looked at Crowley.

"I've had enough lying down, Crowley. Come."

They quickly swapped places and now it was Crowley on his back and Aziraphale above him.

"I can't believe that very soon this will be my body..." Aziraphale said, dreamily, while brushing his finger against Crowley's cheek.

"It's already yours."

"I meant the body-swapping we're going to..."

"I know. Still yours. Don't waste our time, I'm begging you," Crowley was groaning.

Aziraphale undid all the buttons on Crowley's shirt within mere seconds and helped him take it off quickly. His touch and his kisses were bolder and more hungry, as he was kissing Crowley's freckled shoulders, chest, and neck. Crowley was breathing heavily, and sometimes hissing softly, as he exhaled - that made Aziraphale even more besotted than he already was. He put himself on top of Crowley, pressing his both hands against the couch with his own hands, as he was kissing him between his collarbones, around a dimple, which he found exceptionally sweet and tender. Crowley tried to keep his moans quiet, but he was gasping now, so Aziraphale stopped and moved higher, to look Crowley in the eyes. As soon as they made eye contact, Crowley's eyes filled with tears.

"I saw the light, angel. First light. It's coming."

"We still have an hour or so, before we have to leave."

"Angel. I AM yours."

"I know."

"I'll die for you if it comes to that."

\- I know.

\- Angel...

\- We have so little time, love. Come here.

They tried to hide each other from the rising sun, in the embrace, in the kisses, in the caresses and touches and bites and strokes. They both didn't know if they would come back alive from the day that awaited them, but both of them felt some relief and strange pleasure from knowing that if they die, they die in the bodies they love the most.


End file.
